(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer casing baffle plate device, and more particularly to a baffle plate which can be easily rotated by an offset angle, to facilitate repairing or assembling/exchanging electronic components inside the computer casing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A vertical baffle plate is usually screwed inside a conventional computer casing. However, this baffle plate is screwed on the casing with at least four bolts; therefore, the bolts should be completely removed from the casing and the baffle plate should be taken out in order to assemble/disassemble components at two sides of the baffle plate, which is very troublesome during implementation.